Get Up and Go!
by AgentJp
Summary: Just a little friendly competition between nemesis. Please review.


**This idea came to me when I was practicing for my first Basketball game. Hope you guys enjoy this.**

* * *

_CRASH!_

"Perry the platypus!" exclaimed Heinz Doofenshmirtz. "There's no evil scheme today, but it is Health Day for LOVEMUFFIN, and we're required to spend an entire day doing a sport or physical activity."

That's when Perry noticed that Heinz was wearing red Basketball shorts and a black T-shirt. Perry shrugged and turned to leave.

"Wait, Perry the Platypus! Will you please play with me?" Perry stopped and turned around. He pointed to himself and at Heinz. "Please?" he begged. Perry sighed and pulled a sweatband from his hat and put it on. "Thank you, Perry the Platypus."

After Heinz went to go find a ball, the two headed out to the court behind the building where Heinz lived. It was a nice day and there was a nice breeze blowing. _The boys are probably building something right now. _Perry thought. A few seconds after thinking that, a giant red and green a crazy water slide appeared and had a giant ladder full of kids on it waiting for their turn.

"Alright, let's get started," Heinz said. They got into their starting positions, with the evil scientist holding the ball. The game had officially started on the count of three, and before Perry could react, Heinz had jumped over Perry and did a layup scoring the first shot. Perry then realized that it wasn't a fair game. But Heinz was so happy when he finally beat his nemesis at something. Perry let that one slid for now.

But after the score became 10 to 2, Perry decided no more. He pulled a pad of paper and a pencil from his hat. He scribbled something down and gave it to Dr. D. He looked it over and smirked.

"So you want me to build an -inator to turn you human so it would be fair?" he asked. Perry nodded. "Okay, then. Let's finish this tomorrow. I should have the -inator done by that time." They shook hands and parted ways.

* * *

The next afternoon, Dr. D opened the door to see Perry with a plastic bag. "It's ready to go," he said wondering what was in the bag. Perry opened the bag and started putting on basketball shorts and a red T-shirt. They were big on the little monotreme. But Perry signaled Dr. D to hit him with the -inator.

He grabbed the ray from off the table on which he was working on and hit Perry with it. Black smoke filled the room as Perry morphed. The smoke cleared and a woman, about Heinz's age, was standing. She had teal hair and was wearing the same clothes as Perry was a moment before. Heinz was confused. "Maybe this darn thing doesn't work right." he muttered, hitting the ray a few times with his hand.

"No, this is right," Perry said. Heinz stared at her, eyes as big as teacups. "What?" she asked.

"You're a girl?" he asked in shock.

"Yes, yes I am. You thought I was a boy?" she asked. Heinz nodded. She shrugged and went to sit on the couch. She watch Heinz expectantly. "Well?" she asked.

"What?" he asked.

"I thought we were gonna settle the score in basketball?" she reminded him.

"But I can't play a girl!" he exclaimed.

"Why? It was no different than when I was a platypus. Why are you changing your mind?" she asked.

"Fine, but I won't stand for the crying when I beat you." he said walking into his room to change.

"On the contrary, I think you're gonna be the one who will be crying when we're done," she whispered to herself.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said.

* * *

Phineas and Ferb were sitting under their tree when their friends arrived.

"Whatcha doin'?" Isabella asked.

"Nothing." Phineas said. "We've decided to take a day off and do nothing again." They were surprised by this. Do nothing? All day? In summer?

"Yes! Another Do-Nothing Day!" Candace exclaimed. She ran out the house and out to the back yard celebrating. She ran out of the backyard yelling "I'm coming Jeremy!"

After taking a few seconds to gawk at her, they turned back to the two stepbrothers. They both continued to lay under the shady tree. Isabella was the first to jump at the chance to lay next to her secret crush. The rest followed and the five laid under the tree, doing absolutely nothing.

* * *

Perry and Doofenshmirtz were already on the court, ready to begin.

"I'll go easy on you," Heinz said.

"Why? Cause I'm a girl?" she asked. He nodded which made her angry. On the count of three, they began again, but this time, with a height similar to his, she was able to steal the ball from him, and make a layup. Heinz gawked at her. "You shouldn't have gone easy on me," she smirked.

" You got lucky that time, but this next one's mine," he said. Three minutes later, Perry was making another layup. Heinz was upset by this, being defeated once again by his nemesis, a girl. He used this fury to come back. An hour later the score was tied 24 to 24. A crowd of kids had gathered to see who would win. A few adults here and there had gathered as well, and were placing bets. Half of them were on Perry's side and the other half was on Dr. D's side. One more shot on either side would win the game. The both of them were covered in sweat and breathing heavily.

A whistle was blown to signal them to start. Perry faced Heinz, who had the ball. He pivoted around and dribbled around her. She raced him to the basket and put herself in between him and the basket. He tried to dribble around her again, but she wasn't falling for it again. He had no choice. He had to take the shot. He took the chance and shot the ball at the basket. Everyone held their breath as the ball flew to the basket. It seemed to be going slow-mo.

"How is it doing that?" a child asked.

The ball finally made it into the basket. The group on Heinz's side cheered. The other side groaned and headed home. Perry smiled at Heinz who was in total shock of his achievement.

"Good job," she said. She turned to go back to change herself back, leaving Heinz with his group. They cheered a bit more and left. Heinz was all alone on the court now.

"Out of the corner of his eye he saw Perry, a platypus once again, flying on her jet pack. "Thank you, Perry the Platypus." he whispered, and headed home.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you guys like this. REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
